


it's no newsflash that everyone falls in love with link

by kouris (darkponds)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alcohol, Mute!Link, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/kouris
Summary: this was an anonymous prompt fill on tumblr, i thought i would post it here cause why notyour take on how TP link found out he's actually bi and heavily leans toward men"Link filtered the implications of his  advances through his head to somehow equate to suggesting a friendship. But it was clear that these gestures were far too tender to mistake as such a thing."





	it's no newsflash that everyone falls in love with link

**Author's Note:**

> i realize the title is ridiculous (as is the fic) but i was having a laugh over it

He has a lot of time after the battle. It's all short days and long nights. He doesn't seem to sleep much. He's always tried to abstain front the regular recreational activities that the locals are accustomed to. Eventually it catches up with him. He's restless. He spent so many sleepless nights in his journey that he forgot what it was like to lay his head down without any worries lingering in the back of his mind. He needed an outlet. That much was clear. Zelda tells him to start small, and try to start enjoying his life again.

“ _You should try and enjoy yourself. Who knows when the land will fall victim to chaos again.”_

It's not something he wanted to think about, but he supposes that she's right. She's far too busy for him though. She doesn't have any time to go gallivanting around with him. He spent some time home for a short while. He was home for a solid seven days before he rose one morning and decided that he just couldn't work at the ranch any longer. There was a jitter in his bones. There was a fire dancing in his heart. There was a voice screaming in his war-conditioned mind that he needs more. He can't tend to goats like he used to.

So he sets out with Epona to see if they can find a way to get close to a different way of existing. He loves her, she's his companion, but sometimes it's not enough. Since his circumstances would allow it, he craves company; any company that will have him.

As much as he'd like to think he’s immune to it, he's lonely. Saving everyone was never about the recognition. It was the right thing to do regardless. But it didn't feel as worth it when he's left with no one at the end of it all. The loneliness hurts most at night. He feels an ache in his chest when he wakes from dreams of Midna amongst the stream of nightmares that he usually has.  He loved her as he would a comrade in battle. But overtime his heart softened to her. When he saw her restored to her natural form, his heart sped with wonder and affection. And for a moment, only a moment, he saw himself happy. Happy with her.

But their worlds were never meant to mix. And so they exist realms away now.

He’ll find a way to come to terms with it and smile back at the memories that he has of their time. He always can make light when there seems to be nothing but darkness.

He finds himself at Telma’s. He doesn't recognize some of the faces there. Ever since the kingdom was taken back, Castle Town has been thriving. He decides that maybe it's not such a bad idea to relax and have a drink. He can think of a lot of people that would want him to. Maybe even encourage it. Just one though. He's never liked the idea of impairment. He likes to be clear headed always.

Shad is there reading. He doesn't know why the guy doesn't just do that in a library. He sees a few soldiers that he recognizes but can't remember their names. There are two people sitting at the bar. Link was going to find a place in-between them but he decides last minute to sit at the end where he's out of conversational range.

Which is silly because he came here to _socialize_ and be _normal, didn’t he?_ If he was so lonely he should do something about it. But here he is again putting himself in the corner.

Telma greets him with an affectionate gesture. Her hand ruffles his hair that's become a bit unruly in recent weeks. She runs her hand along the stubble on his chin and laughs. He slaps her hand away lightly, feeling self conscious. He could be blushing, who knows. She has a habit of embarrassing him like that. Around Telma he constantly has to convince himself that he's the grown man that he knows he is.

She tells him she'll be right back and he sees her briefly converse with the other customers at the bar. He sighs out heavily, feeling foolish. He isn't sure what he's doing here. This was a stupid idea.

Suddenly a something slides down the bar and amber liquid swishes from side to side for a moment in the shallow glass. He looks up questioningly and Telma is striding back over to him. She's got a devious little smirk painted on her face as she leans in to speak.

She rests on her elbows the bar and points subtly over to one of the patrons down across the way.

“That young man down there said you look like you could use a drink, honey.” She winks at him.

He looks down the bar. He's not sure why everyone thinks he should drink but he's curious who the stranger is. He's looking over with a glint in his dark eyes as he sips his own drink. He has dark brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail, and stray hair strewn out around his face. His skin is fairly tanned by the sun and his clothes are utterly plain. His shirt isn't laced up tight enough, leaving his chest slightly exposed. Link thinks he looks silly. But then he figures it's one of those instances where he's coming up with internal unspoken insults to hide his own embarrassment.

He feels foolish; he doesn't know if he can actually drink the liquid in front of him. He's slightly afraid of intoxication. He wholly and completely trusts himself... but he's heard stories about what alcohol can make people do. He's not fond of the possibilities. He snaps his head away from the man… or boy… or however old he is Link can't even tell. He stares at the drink instead. He hears a chuckle from his general direction. He makes Link uncomfortable, but in a familiar sort of way.

It reminds of something that he can't put his finger on. He's getting antsy. Telma is looking over at him with a slight frown. She nods her head, urging him to accept the drink form the stranger. He picks it up. He's going to sniff it but think maybe it would look rude. So instead he downs it. Which was, in all senses of the phrase, easier said than done. The liquid burns on its way down. He feels like he's okay besides the awful sharp taste of it. But then his stomach feels warmer than usual. He feels a little fuzzy but not quite dizzy. Then he realizes he didn't finish all of it. He goes for it and chokes a little, coughing as he grips the counter.

There a hand patting him on the back _hard_ and it gets him to sit up straight as one final cough leaves him. He looks back gripping his chest through his tunic. It's him.

“Sorry.” He laughs mischievously. “You alright?”

Link blinks hard and then shakes his head yes.

“What's your name?”

Link sighs. This is always the hardest part.

“Alright.” His eyes shift behind his dark bangs. Link sees now that his eyes are dark grey. “Well I'm Ryn.”

Link wishes he would sit instead of hover.

“I don't get your name?” He questions softly, and Link feels a little out of his depth.

Suddenly Telma is there and she has a hand on her hip. Link gulps and nods when she looks at him.

“His name is Link.” She says quick and then turns away, looking busy.

“He can't tell me himself?” He says a little too loudly. It makes Link shrink in on himself more. This is not his element.

He doesn't have to be able to speak to wield a sword.

Telma storms back over, clearly impatient with the rambunctious customer.

“ _No.”_ She scolds. “He _can't_.”

And Link watches Ryn’s reaction as Link palms his neck. He tries to show some kind of affirmation through his expression. Something looks like its clicking. The gears are turning.

“You can't speak?” He asks.

Link shakes his head no.

Ryn sits down on the stool next to Link, looking contemplative enough to make Link laugh.

“Sorry.” He mumbles. “Sorry, that was rude.” He looks at Links face and waits for a reaction because that's all he can really hope for. Link smiles. Ryn smiles back. Maybe this isn't so difficult after all.

Link likes to listen to him talk. Ryn has a lot to say. He's a traveler, so Link can relate. He's from a land that Link is sure he's never heard of. He doesn't stay in one place for very long but he doesn't really have anywhere he's going either.  There's probably nothing wrong with that.

They have another drink. Link doesn't down this one in one go, thankfully.

He makes a lot of jokes and he knows a lot about fishing which piques Links interest the most. He starts to feel a little tired. He's blaming it on the drink but he wants to keep listening. Link doesn't know how many hours have passed by. But he figures it's been enough hours when he looks around and everyone is gone.

Telma is wiping down the counter with a rag.

“I'm closing up. You boys should get home.”

 _Wherever that is,_ Link thinks to himself.

When link gets up he stumbles a little. Ryn catches him with laughter rising up in his voice and makes sure he doesn't lose his balance a second time. There are hands on him, helping him up in a firm grip, feeling warm even through clothes.

“You don't drink huh?” He asks.

Link shakes his head as he regains his balance enough to successfully exit the bar. They walk in silence out of the alleyway as onto the street.  Its dark out and there isn't a soul in sight. Link tenses for some reason and it's visible.

“What's wrong? Scared of the dark?” Ryn asks teasingly.

And that's laughable because _of course_ he isn't. He's take on the dark and much more than that. He's more afraid of human interaction than anything else. He wishes he felt as sure of himself with things like this as he did in battle.

He just smirks. Ryn can pick up on how his composure softens in the moons light. He hums to himself as he sits down on a nearby bench. He gestures for link to join him.

Link thinks he's made a friend and it's nice not to save a whole village before someone reaches out to him. He sits down. He thinks maybe they're sitting a little too close. He still isn't sure how close is too close. Personal has always been a foreign concept to him. Ryn seems unbothered by it.

“I wish…” Ryn starts, voice soft. He's looking at Links eyes. “I wish you could tell me something about you. Anything.”

Link heart seems to skip a beat. He's not sure why. There's something in the air that's making his skin buzz right under the surface. He wishes he could. But when he opens his mouth to speak the words, no sounds leave his lips. The dejection kicks in again. He's not offended... just reminded where he's lacking.

“Hey,” he says. And his hand is closed around Links, snapping his attention back up to look at his face. Ryn’s hand feels warm in the cold air of the night. “I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing wrong with that.”

Link smiles. He feels pliant with this person. He doesn't really know him. But he feels a pull regardless of that. He knows he probably won't see this person again. The thought makes him tighten his grip. He’s taught himself to ignore that feeling of becoming attached to someone. But in moments like these... quiet ones, it seems more difficult.

Ryn angles in toward him. He’s close in a way where Link thinks he's going to tell him a secret. But that’s ridiculous because there's no one here but the two of them. And then as Ryn still holds his hand, the other lightly touches his chin and lifts his head. He's awfully close, close enough to feel puffs of breath on his lips, and Link doesn't seem to know whether he should move or not.

His heart is beating hard in his chest and he's _confused_ but _waiting._ Just waiting.

It's the oddest sensation when Ryn's lips touch his because it's soft. It's such a soft touch and the press of the kiss is there for only a short moment, but it rings clear in his head that this was something he was completely willing to do. It should come as a shock but he welcomes the gesture as he realizes that this is okay. He’s okay with this.

He filtered the implications of Ryn's advances through his head to somehow equate to suggesting a friendship. But it was clear that these gestures were far too tender to mistake as such a thing.

Even now as he takes in Ryn's gaze and searches Links face for a sign of rejection, Link feels his heart swell with fleeting affection.

He breathes out and leans back in. And kisses him with more force than he meant to display. But Ryn doesn't seem to mind, returning the kiss with eager lips and wandering hands.

It's strange – and it's new. Link doesn't fully understand it yet but he knows that it's something he'll let continue just to see what happens. They kiss in the moonlight, sense of time foreign to them. Ryn explores his mouth with clear intent and Links body reacts to it. He feels a little hot even out in the cold air. He feels like he can't breathe properly, lips and tongue occupied in a dance that hasn't ceased since the moment it was initiated. He reaches up to pull at his collar and Ryn pulls it open for him and slides his hand around Links neck, hands sliding over his bare skin.

Link realizes in his mind through the haze on lips on lips and hands on skin, that he would spend more time with this person. He would lie down next to this person and return affectionate touches for hours on end. He would. It's such a sudden feeling but he finds himself pulling Ryn closer. It's all he has to communicate what he wants.

They get a little lost in each other. Link wishes it could last longer but the sun will rise and he and this person will have to go their separate ways.

Ryn stand suddenly, looking flustered and mischievous. He takes hold of Links hand and leads him out past the gates and ushers him into he wagon he has in the plains outside of town. Link always imagined his first time to be with a woman. But he’s hardly upset about it being a man.

It’s all soft. He handles Link like he’s made of glass. Which is nice for a change. Ryn doesn’t speak at all. Link thinks he’s doing it on purpose as a comfort. The silence makes him remember everything.

Time passes through touches and kisses, and then eventually in slumber.

When his eyes blink awake, the sky is dim and with very dull light. It seems to be very early in the morning. Ryn is pulling clothes back over his head and Link blushes purely from the memory of their actions. Link follows suit, feeling utterly exposed. Ryn laughs softly when he takes in Links flustered actions. He kneels down and ties the fastenings of his tunic for him. Link watches as his fingers work over the buckles and ties.

He looks up at his face and kisses him sweetly.

“I hope to meet you again one day.” He whispers.

Link says goodbye with his eyes. He hopes so too.  

Time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! :D


End file.
